warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowcough plague
to Greenleaf |conflict=Yellowcough plague |book=''Thunder and Shadow'' |date= |place=The lake territories |outcome=*Crowfrost, Wasptail and Kinkfur die *Tigerheart is appointed deputy *Darktail is able to usurp ShadowClan from Rowanstar, and ShadowClan defects to The Kin |participants=Rowanstar, Crowfrost, Onestar |keyparties=ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, Darktail's group }} The Yellowcough plague was an epidemic that affected ShadowClan during Thunder and Shadow. It infected many ShadowClan cats, and eventually allowed Darktail to usurp leadership of ShadowClan from Rowanstar. Summary Premise :With Littlecloud's death, ShadowClan is without a medicine cat as Littlecloud did not choose a successor after Flametail, as any kit in ShadowClan wanted to be a warrior then choose the path of medicine. Leafpool temporarily takes over as ShadowClan's medicine cat, and Puddlekit is chosen to be trained under her so he can become the permanent medicine cat. Leafpool is displeased that Littlecloud did not take on another apprentice but realizes he had not because no cat in ShadowClan was interested in being a medicine cat. Leafpool trains Puddlepaw the best to her ability in the timeframe she has, but notes he tries his best to learn. He eventually completes his training within two moons, significantly shorter than the usual medicine cat apprenticeship, and is given his full name of Puddleshine. Description Outbreak :In ShadowClan, Wasptail and Oakfur fall sick to what Puddleshine initially believes to be greencough, but when they don't respond to catmint, Puddleshine begins to panic and admits he doesn't know what to do since this was an illness that no cat had seen before. After being reprimanded by Rowanstar, Puddleshine wants to go ask Leafpool for help and is instantly shot down by Rowanstar. Violetpaw offers to go fetch Leafpool for Puddleshine, but the splotched tom denies since Rowanstar would be angry, and reluctantly tries different herb mixes. Rowanstar soon falls ill to the sickness. In Puddleshine's dreams, Runningnose tells him of the cure. In the morning, Puddleshine excitedly tells the deputy Crowfrost that StarClan has finally shared dreams with him and the sickness is called Yellowcough, and the cure is found on WindClan territory. Puddleshine wishes to go retrieve it, but Crowfrost says he is needed in ShadowClan. Puddleshine argues that only knows what it looks like, to which Crowfrost sends Scorchfur, Tigerheart and Violetpaw to accompany their medicine cat. :After arriving at WindClan's border, Crowfeather and Leaftail reluctantly let them speak to Onestar, and when they arrive in WindClan's camp, Onestar refuses to hear them out as Violetpaw was part of the rogue group that killed Furzepelt, and Tigerheart tells Onestar that Violetpaw is a ShadowClan cat now. Onestar snarls that whatever they want, they should say it quickly before he gets his revenge for his lost warrior. Tigerheart explains that three of their Clanmates are sick with an illness, the cure is found on their territory and asks for permission to collect it. Onestar hisses that no ShadowClan cat crosses into WindClan land, especially ones that shelter rogues. Scorchfur hisses at him that they kicked out the rogues, and Violetpaw was a Clan cat. Onestar is unmoved and tells them to get off his land, telling the ShadowClan cats that they are no better than rogues. Tigerheart pleads with the leader to reconsider, but Onestar gives them one last chance to leave before he orders his warriors to attack them. Kestrelflight tries to reason that Puddleshine should at least be allowed to, but Onestar cuts him off. Tigerheart and Scorchfur lead the patrol back, both older warriors angry at Onestar. :At a gathering, Crowfrost is revealed to now be leading ShadowClan temporarily as Rowanstar was too sick. Crowfrost announces that WindClan refused to let them gather the herb, and after Mothwing offers to collect it instead, Onestar hisses that she will not step foot in their territory if the herb is for ShadowClan, telling them that they're just as bad as rogues for sheltering rogues. Crowfrost flattens his ears and tells him they live outside ShadowClan's territory, which Onestar rebukes since half their apprentices and some of their warriors left to join them. After some arguments, Onestar concedes that if the rogues are driven out, ShadowClan can have the herb, and he ends the gathering. Alderpaw asks Kestrelflight if he can possibly give ShadowClan the lungwort, and Kestrelflight tells Alderpaw that he cannot betray his Clan, though he obviously disagrees with Onestar's hostility. Trouble in ShadowClan :After Twigpaw is caught sneaking into ShadowClan's camp by Dawnpelt, they plan on returning her to ThunderClan until Scorchfur suggests that they use Twigpaw as a bargaining chip. Crowfrost asks him to elaborate, and Tawnypelt speaks up instead, noting that ThunderClan and WindClan have always had a special relationship and that if ShadowClan can't convince WindClan, then perhaps ThunderClan can. Scorchfur agrees and says that using Twigpaw as an incentive is their best chance. Crowfrost agrees with him and says that Rowanstar would probably agree if he were well enough. He continues, saying she will be kept hostage, but treated as equal, ordering Tigerheart to guard her until dawn, then he will switch with Tawnypelt. :Crowfrost arrives at ThunderClan the next day with Scorchfur and Tawnypelt and tells the worried ThunderClan that Twigpaw will be staying with them for a while, and Scorchfur says she is safe and will stay with them until ThunderClan agrees to help them. Bramblestar realizes they are keeping her hostage, and quickly becomes angry with the ShadowClan cats. Crowfrost says she is well cared for and will remain that way until ThunderClan helps. Bramblestar hardens his gaze and asks what kind of help they want. Crowfrost says that if they cannot convince WindClan, then ThunderClan surely can, noting that Kinkfur, Yarrowleaf and Snakekit have fallen ill. Tawnypelt pleads that Bramblestar can lie that it's for ThunderClan, and Bramblestar hisses that he wouldn't lie for them. Squirrelflight says that if a kit is sick, then it might be worth it. Molewhisker steps forward and says they shouldn't help them since they're keeping their apprentice hostage, to which Crowfrost retorts that it's exactly why they should help. Alderpaw gets angry that they're keeping Twigpaw hostage, and Molewhisker asks Bramblestar he's just going to allow ShadowClan to bully them. Bramblestar silences his warriors and tells Crowfrost they'll consider the offer. After the patrol leaves, Molewhisker and Rosepetal want to attack ShadowClan, but Graystripe brings up that ShadowClan still needs the herb. Bramblestar darkly asks if it was their problem, to which Squirrelflight tells him that it was since a kit was sick. Alderpaw blurts that they need to do something, and Bramblestar promises they will. A cure is found :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight decide to send Leafpool and Alderpaw to WindClan to speak to Kestrelflight, and possibly Onestar. Alderpaw dislikes the plan, and Jayfeather grunts that Alderpaw is less likely to offend anyone, and Leafpool tells her Alderpaw that he and she are going to be polite and kind to WindClan. Jayfeather hisses that he doesn't see why they just can't go and take lungwort for themselves. Bramblestar tells the blind medicine cat that they want to resolve it peacefully. Alderpaw wonders if Onestar would even listen to them, and Squirrelflight mutters that Onestar had been "getting more unreasonable every moon". Bramblestar assures them that it's why he's sending medicine cats, and he can't object to them. Leafpool hopes he does, for Twigpaw's and Puddleshine's sakes. Alderpaw realizes that Leafpool is worried about her former apprentice in ShadowClan, and how he has to deal with the epidemic. :Leafpool and Alderpaw head out, and when on WindClan's territory, they encounter Gorsetail and Emberfoot. Leafpool greets them. Leafpool explains that they're there on medicine cat business, and asks if they two warriors will take them to Kestrelflight. Gorsetail begrudgingly agrees and leads them to their camp. When they arrive, Breezepelt demands to know why they're with them, and Emberfoot mutters that they want to speak to Kestrelflight. Nightcloud casts them an angry glare, and Gorsetail and Emberfoot lead them to Kestrelflight's den. When inside, Kestrelflight is surprised to see them and asks why they're in his den, asking if Onestar knows they're here. Leafpool states that he probably does now, and Kestrelflight tells them to make it quick, peering out of his den to make sure they can't be heard. Leafpool tells him of the lungwort they need, and how Twigpaw is being kept hostage. Kestrelflight is surprised but says he cannot go against Onestar's word, as the WindClan leader blames ShadowClan for Furzepelt's death and Onestar losing a life. Alderpaw says ShadowClan cannot retaliate with so few able-bodied cats, and Kestrelflight mutters that Onestar doesn't see it that way. Alderpaw asks if Onestar would attack his own cats, and Kestrelflight mutters he would if they turned traitor. After some persuasion, Kestrelflight agrees to let them speak to Onestar. When in his den, Onestar mocks Alderpaw, saying that Bramblestar must be too cowardly to come himself. Alderpaw blurts that Twigpaw is being held hostage, but ShadowClan refuses to give her back until they get lungwort. Onestar insults ShadowClan and says Twigpaw will probably enjoy being there. He goes on, saying ShadowClan is no better than rogues and he will not be bullied or tricked into giving them a cure and should suffer. Leafpool realizes how unreasonable Onestar is being, and stalks out of the den with Alderpaw, going back to ThunderClan. The disease spreads :In ShadowClan, Snowbird and Pinenose fall ill to Yellowcough, and Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit, leaving Whorlkit and Flowerkit without their mother. Their father, Stonewing, is constantly out on patrols to compensate for the sick cats, leaving the nursery empty, though Twigpaw and Violetpaw are able to distract the kits for the time being. Tigerheart is appointed Lionpaw's temporary mentor until Snowbird is well again, and Puddleshine is working overtime to try and keep every cat healthy. The healthy warriors are often out on hunting patrols, which exhausts them as more and more cats fall sick. Tawnypelt has also stepped up and has begun helping Crowfrost with leader duties. :However, in Darktail's band of rogues, Beenose and Silt have fallen ill to Yellowcough as well, but Nettle is the only one with basic knowledge of herbs, but even he doesn't know how to cure them. :The Medicine den is full of sick cats, and Crowfrost has decided to move the healthy warriors in with the elders and to make the warriors den a spot for the sick cats. Tawnypelt is helping Crowfrost with duties, asking for more hunting patrols. Twigpaw comes out of her den to play with Whorlkit and Flowerkit. Mistcloud and Rippletail come into the clearing. Tawnypelt remarks that they're late, and she needs every cat hunting. Mistcloud remarks that they spent all day hunting. Rippletail agrees since sick cats barely eat as much as healthy cats. Lionpaw and Birchpaw begin fighting over a scrawny blackbird in the fresh-kill pile, which Birchpaw wins. However, Lionpaw attacks Birchpaw, and no warrior steps in to stop them, with Scorchfur telling Twigpaw that since they started it, they can end it. Twigpaw, however, steps in to separate them, resulting in both apprentices attacking her instead. Tawnypelt yowls across the clearing for them to stop, as it was promised that Twigpaw wouldn't be hurt. Tawnypelt decides to send Lionpaw and Birchpaw hunting for more herbs, with Dawnpelt to supervise. Violetpaw and Twigpaw help out the sick cats, and upon seeing the state of Pinenose, Kinkfur, and Snakekit, Twigpaw wishes Onestar could see how much suffering he's causing by being stubborn. While she's near Pinenose, the she-cat calls out in delirium for Puddleshine, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw, though neglects Slatepaw's name. Twigpaw tells her that Birchpaw and Lionpaw are out, and Puddleshine is working hard to ensure everyone stays healthy. Pinenose demands that her kits be there with her, and Puddleshine appears in the den, exhausted and worried for the state of his mother. Violetpaw encourages Puddleshine to rest, and Puddleshine reluctantly does so, curling up next to Pinenose. After leaving, Twigpaw notes to Violetpaw that Pinenose asked for her biological kits, not Violetpaw. Violetpaw mutters that she decided that Pinenose was better than nothing. :During the night, Bramblestar leads a patrol to retrieve Twigpaw, consisting of Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Blossomfall, and Squirrelflight. Scorchfur and Spikefur deny them entrance. Violetpaw tries to get Twigpaw to hide, but Twigpaw wants to return to ThunderClan. Birchpaw tries to tackle Twigpaw to the ground so she cannot leave, but the gray she-cat escapes him and reunites with her Clanmates. Sparrowtail, Mistcloud, and Rippletail prepare to fight them, but Crowfrost steps in and orders to let Twigpaw go. Stunned, Scorchfur asks what he's doing, and Crowfrost says they had held her long enough, and it felt wrong. Many ShadowClan cats object to Crowfrost's decision, as they had no other method to get the lungwort. Spikefur tells him that their cats are dying. Crowfrost says that both ThunderClan and WindClan know that, and if WindClan refuses to give them the cure, then they can be judged in front of StarClan. Bramblestar explains that they tried, but Onestar is determined to see ShadowClan suffer. As the ThunderClan patrol leaves with Twigpaw, Spikefur and Scorchfur are incredibly angry with the loss of Twigpaw, with Spikefur telling Crowfrost that he hopes Rowanstar doesn't die since Crowfrost is no leader. Dawnpelt defends Crowfrost, and Tawnypelt tells the younger warriors that Crowfrost made the right choice. :The next day, Kinkfur dies despite Puddleshine's best efforts to keep her healthy. Violetpaw leaves to go get some fresh air, revealing to Dawnpelt that the elder had died, and word of Kinkfur's death spreads through the Clan. As the sun sets, Kinkfur's kits; Sparrowtail and Mistcloud, lay pinecones around their mother's body with Ratscar. Crowfrost begins the vigil, noting her to have served ShadowClan for many moons before he was born, she fought in the battle against the Dark Forest, and has Dewkit, her deceased daughter, to meet again in StarClan. However, Crowfrost begins coughing, and as Puddleshine runs to the deputy's side, ShadowClan realizes that Crowfrost is now infected, and there is nobody left to lead. Recovery and Darktail :At the half-moon meeting between the medicine cats, Harespring accompanies Kestrelflight, due to Onestar's paranoia over the rogues, where Kestrelflight receives a vision that is to give Puddleshine the lungwort they need, which Harespring agrees with, not willing to let innocent cats die over Onestar's stubbornness. :While most of the infected cats recovered with the retrieval of the lungwort, Wasptail died the night after Kinkfur and Crowfrost a few days after that. Sparrowtail and Mistcloud outright hate and despise Crowfrost for allowing their mother to die, and do not care that he perished. Violetpaw notes that Dawnpelt, despite losing her mate, Juniperclaw, and Sleekwhisker, still helps around the camp. In place of Crowfrost, Rowanstar has chosen Tigerheart; his son, to succeed Crowfrost. Rowanstar intends to go to the gathering to inform the Clans of ShadowClan's recovery, but all of ShadowClan with the exception of Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt outright refuse and criticize Rowanstar for his poor leadership, not wanting to be a part of his leadership nor part of a Clan anymore. Darktail comes into the camp and challenges Rowanstar to a fight for leadership of ShadowClan. Still recovering from yellowcough, Rowanstar loses the fight, where he decides to leave. Only Tawnypelt and Tigerheart decide to go with him, though Dawnpelt and Puddleshine wish to, Dawnpelt stays in ShadowClan for the sake of her kits, and Puddleshine reminded of his oath to protect his Clanmates as a Medicine cat. With ShadowClan now under Darktail, he merges them and his group into the Kin. Rowanstar informs the other leaders at the gathering of what had occured, where Bramblestar offers him, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart a place in ThunderClan for the time. Aftermath :With Rowanstar, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart sheltering in ThunderClan, Darktail began a campaign to destroy the Clans, instigating several battles which led to several more conflicts for nearly a year. The epidemic also evidenced the poor leadership of Rowanstar, who inadvertently let his Clan be taken down by Darktail and his rogues, eventually leading to Rowanstar's own resignation as a leader and the annexation of ShadowClan to SkyClan. Cats who were infected ShadowClan *Rowanstar (Unknown number of lives lost) *Crowfrost (Died) *Pinenose (Recovered) *Kinkfur (Died) *Snakekit (Recovered) *Yarrowleaf (Recovered) *Oakfur (Recovered) *Wasptail (Died) *Snowbird (Recovered) Darktail's group *Beenose (Recovered) *Silt (Died) Main characters Rowanstar :Rowanstar was ShadowClan's leader when the epidemic happened. He, however, fell ill with the plague and lost several lives to it, and was not in attendance for the majority of the epidemic. Several cats cited his poor leadership was the reason they could not have the cure they needed and began losing respect for him, so much so that almost the entire Clan decided to join Darktail's group. When Rowanstar did eventually recover, he was shocked at his clanmates' betrayal and left with Tawnypelt and Tigerheart, feeling guilty over his failure as a leader. Crowfrost :Crowfrost was ShadowClan's deputy at the time of the epidemic and tried to help lead his Clan through it. He temporarily filled in for Rowanstar when his leader fell ill and tried multiple methods of trying to obtain the lungwort the sick cats needed. While he was initially in favor of keeping Twigpaw hostage, he decided to let her go so she did not catch the sickness herself, an act that cost him the respect of nearly all his Clanmates. He eventually succumbed to the sickness despite his best efforts to lead his Clan. Puddleshine :Puddleshine was forced to deal with the epidemic on his own, with less experience than most medicine cats, he was unsure of how to treat the infected. However, when he received a vision from StarClan, he desperately wanted to go and get the lungwort, but due to Onestar's unwillingness, he was unable. Though he tried his best, he lost three cats and felt guilty over it. However, his efforts were greatly appreciated by ShadowClan, as they knew the young tom had been working overtime to try and heal the Clanmates he swore an oath to help. Onestar :Onestar refused to let ShadowClan have the cure they so desperately needed out of nothing but spite towards ShadowClan. His stubbornness was realized by the Clans, including his own. Eventually, it was Harespring and Kestrelflight who went behind their leader's back to give ShadowClan their cure, knowing it was cruel and wrong for Onestar to allow innocent cats to suffer. Quotes See also *''Thunder and Shadow'' **''Thunder and Shadow/Cliffnotes'' Notes and references Notes Category:Events